Nulyani Vaar
BIOGRAPHY Nulyani Vaar was born native to the planet Shili, homeworld of the Togruta. Her upbringing was ultra traditional, which presented challenges later on as she struggled to grasp the basics of technology, having never been exposed to such things for the majority of her childhood and early teenage years. Her family consisted of a mother and father (Nayori and Aluark Vaar, respectively) along with a younger sister, Sintora. The village had a population of roughly one hundred individuals, and was situated along a mountainous coastline, which meant a warm and humid climate, lots of sand and sunshine, and a variety of flora and fauna. Technology was limited, as her people lived a hunter-gatherer lifestyle, using only simple tools and weapons. It was a simplistic and satisfying existence for Nulyani, yet she -- like many youth -- felt drawn to a more grand and luxurious life. Not a day's hike away was a budding metropolis, which offered its own unique temptations for the innocent and naïve. At fourteen, she achieved the rite of passage for Togruta youth: the hunting and slaying of an akul single-handedly. To mark this occasion of pride, she constructed her own headdress using the akul's teeth and circlets of forged metal which she scavenged for and molded herself. At that point, she became an adult in the eyes of the Togruta shaman and her family. With fond farewell, Nulyani left her village, following in the footsteps of many youth come before her, and made her way to the bustling city nearby. She spent three years working as a waitress, learning the basics of life beyond that of Shili. Frequent alien travellers often enraptured her with tales of adventure; most compelling were those stories that included love and death, life and war. It was this that sparked her imagination, and gave her a desire for so much more: to see the galaxy firsthand, to explore the intricacies of all alien life and cultures. At seventeen, Nulyani embarked on her first of many adventures: hitching a ride aboard a merchant's vessel bound for Carrick Station. From there, she travelled to Coruscant to begin her studies in biology at the university. Fate had other plans, however. Two years later, just months after Nulyani celebrated her nineteenth birthday with a return trip to Shili, was the planet attacked by Imperials. She did not realise it then, but her village had been harbouring an Imperial fugitive, one with intel so critical that the Empire was willing to wage an all-out assault against the village and nearby city. Her village was obliterated, every life snuffed in the span of a heartbeat. PERSONALITY Nulyani is described as having "a guarded heart, charming wit, and the charisma of a fierce wookie." A fiercely loyal friend and individual, she serves the Republic with a passion that is borderline fanatic, only matched by her seething hatred for the Empire and all those who knowingly associate with it. She is typically upbeat, sociable, and physically active -- never sitting still for longer than a moment, and always craving excitement. But there are times where she prefers to relax in a quieter atmosphere, enjoying one of many surprising hobbies that wouldn't be assumed of this loud, bossy Togruta. Likes include Togruta folk music, dancing, painting, literature (poems especially), hunting, drinking, being around others, and her career. Food holds a special place in her heart, particularly if it's a giant slab of meat. Dislikes are varied: idiots (by her standards), solitude, heights, being touched by strangers, and weakness (whether shown or perceived). She nurtures a great hatred of the Empire, to the point of losing all rationality in certain situations. Category:Characters